The Journey
by Belletiger
Summary: Ash dies but he reincarnates as a pokemon. A new live and  new beginnings. Even having a happy life, why memories of a past life still haunts him? Ash!pokemon
1. Chapter 1

The Journey  
By Belletiger

Chapter 1- the death and the life.

Ash and his group were very happy when they got an invitation from Cynthia herself to go to the Sinjoh Ruins. After the Sinnoh pokemon league was over, Ash, Dawn and Brock decided to go to the ruins with Cynthia as their last adventure before the group separate to their own way. They were amazing with how the ancient people of Sinnoh and Jotho did the temple inside of the ruins. But their fun was ruined when J came to the ruins. She wanted revenge on Ash and his friends for ruining her airship and her hunts. She laughs crazily was as she actives bombs she had sat up all the place. The Champion and the young trainers tried to run as the explosion makes the cave to collapse.

XXX

Brock coughed as he pushed some rocks off him. He looked around to see if the others were ok.

"Cynthia. Dawn. Ash. Where are you? Are you ok?"

Then, Brock saw Cynthia helping Dawn to be in her feet. Brock noticed that Dawn had broken her leg from the impact of the explotion. Since Brock didn't have any bad injuries he got up as they stared to look for Ash, hoping he was alright. Then, they heard Pikachu crying out, horrified. Brock, Cynthia and Dawn rushed where Pikachu's voice was coming from. When they arrived, they all gasped in pure horror on what they saw: Ash was lying down in the ground, with his right side of his body being crushed by a huge rock.

Pikachu and Dawn were crying as Brock was trying to move the rock out, but without any success. Ash coughed blood as he looked at Brock.

"Brock stop…It's useless….." Ash said weakly.

"Ash, thank god you're conscious." Dawn said refilled to see her friend to be still being alive.

"Don't talk Ash," Cynthia said to the young trainer " Try to save your energy, I already called the rescue."

Ash couldn't help but chucking softly. He knew Cynthia was trying to give some hope for them, but he knew it would be too late for him when the rescue comes there. He couldn't feel his right side anymore and he was getting cold and sleepy, which was a the sign he will not wake up anymore.

"Brock….. please…. tell to my mother I love her very much and… I washed …..my underwear everyday." Ash said softly, already feeling his life force was leaving his body.

"Don't say this!" Brock snapped, "You will survive from this! You survived from worse situations!

Brock was remembering all the times that Ash putted himself in danger to protect legendary pokemon and also almost dying from a battle between ranging legendary pokemon. A tear rolled down from his left eye as his hand reached to Pikachu as he petted his head.

"I am very sorry….Pikachu."

Ash's eye closed as his body went limp, unable to hear the cries of his pokemon, Brock, Dawn and Cynthia.

XXX

A few days later, Ash's body was buried at Pallet Memorial cemetery. Delilah was crying ever since she heard her only child had died. Pallet Town was now in tears when they lost their young trainer. All Ash's pokemon were devasted, but the ones who took harder from his death were Pikachu, bayleaf and Infernape. They never left Ash's tomb, the only moment they leave the tomb was to eat, but they always return to their fallen trainer. Gary- Ash's beast friend and rival tried to convice the pokemon to leave but everything was in vain. With the permission of the priests, Gary did a small house near of the cemetary to protect the pokemon from the weather , that way to make the 3 pokemon being as close as they could to their trainer. Gary swears in the front of Ash's tomb that he would take care of his pokemon, making sure they would be happy as long as he lives.

XXX

At the Sinjoh Ruins, Arceus, the creator of the universe saw a soul of a young boy hugging his kneed. The great pokemon could feel the soul's solitude.

"Ash…" Arceus called the soul's name softly.

The young soul looked at up and saw the pokemon before him. More tears were coming out from his eyes, but this time from relief.

"A-Arceus….? Is that really you?" Ash got up as he slowly walked towards to the great pokemon. He hugged one of Arceus' leg and he stared to sob. "I know I am dead but…. but…. I couldn't leave this place for some reason. It was like a barrier is blocking my way out here."

Arceus looked softly to the one who saved him. He knew Ash has a strong heart but he was still a fragile spirit. Being alone for a few days was hard to him, especially dying in a way so brutally.

"Sometimes, when a living being dies in a tragedy way like you did, sometimes the soul is trapped in place where the living had died."Arceus explained this to Ash. "I am very sorry for making you waiting, but I needed to be sure that no one would be here, Ash."

"What do you mean?"

Then, the great pokemon stared to explain that sometimes a human soul can become so especial that Arecus appear before him or her to give them two choices; to reborn as a pokemon or going to the heaven. Ash was now surprised; he didn't know this was possible. Arceus told him that his old human friend, Damos, when he passed away, Arceus asked him if he wanted to reborn as a pokemon or going to the heaven until his soul would go to the circle or reincarnation. Ash blinked surprised as Arceus asked what his choice was. After a moment, Ash came up with his decision.

"I want to reborn, Arecus. I wanna feel life again and maybe to see my friends in my next life."

"I understand, Ash." Arceus nodded to him as Ash's soul was floating to the level of Arceus' head. "Even if you meet your friends in your next life, you will be unable to remember them. When you reincarnate, all your memories of your past life are erased, to have space to the new ones in your new life."

Ash only look at the great pokemon with a soft smile in his lips. He closed his eyes as he placed his hand on his chest.

"Even if I will not remember them, my heart will, because true friendship never dies."

Arceus couldn't help but smile softly to him. Suddenly all his 12 plates appeared around of the great pokemon as they stared to glow. Ash's body stared to glow as he looked at Arceus for the last time before going to his new life.

"So, what kind of pokemon I will reborn?" Ash asked, very curious.

"Oh, that you will know soon." Arceus said to Ash. Ash could swear that Arceus was smirking.

Suddenly Ash was surrended by a pillar of light which blinded Ash. When Ash faded into the light, Arceus sighted softly as he wished good luck to Ash in his new life and he would be always watch him.

XXX

In a very fair away land, a love dark pokemon was sleeping peacefully. Them, the dark pokemon opened her eyes when she noticed a light outside of her lair. When she went outside she saw no one was there, except for a blue egg in the front of her. She blinked confused. The mistress of illusion Zoroark was wondering why would anyone leave an egg in the front of her lair? Then the egg glowed and in the place of the egg was a small blue puppy creature. Zoroark recognized the creature; it was a Riolu. The Riolu looked at Zoroark with his big soft red eyes.

"Mama?"

Zoroark's eyes widen in surprise when the Riolu called her "mama". Then, she smiled softly to the puppy as she hugged him and nuzzles him in a very caring way. She didn't understand how an egg that had a Riolu was there, but she knew she would be Riolu's mother.

To be continue it

Yeah, finally finished. This fic is in the true a remake of my old fanfiction Memories in another live, but in this version Ash reincarnates into a Riolu and not a suicune like in the old story. And also the story will focus on the region of Unova. I hope you like this fic, Ah, you can suggest which pokemon you want to see in this story, that includes the lengendary one. Please don't forget to send your reviews, I want to know your opinion.


	2. Chapter 2

The Journey

Chapter2- New friends

The pokemon of the Lost Forest were chatting along with each other. The reason? The baby Riolu was the main subject of the forest. No one knew how that pokemon from Sinnoh came to their home, it a mystery that not even Zoroark herself knew how the egg got there. All the dark pokemon knew the baby pokemon needed a mother, which Zoroark was happily to play that role.

Little Riolu was becoming a little nervous with the curious eyes of the other pokemon of the forest starting at him. He got closer to his foster mother, being afraid of those staring eyes. Zoroark just smiled softly to her puppy.

"Don't worry, Blue." Zoroark started, saying the name she gave to him. "They are just curious. It's not every day to see a pokemon that's not around from this forest."

The Riolu named Blue just nodded to his mother. But he was still feeling a bit uncomfortable with the eyes staring at him. Blue was so in deed in his thoughts that he didn't see something hit onto him, making him falling in the group.

"o w, ow," Blue rubbed his nose. Zoroak kneed beside him to see if her pup was alright.

"Blue, are you alright?"

"I am fine mommy. Something hit into me."

When they turned around, they saw a fallen Mamepato. The little birdt pokemon groaned as she blinked her eyes confused before noticing the zoroark and Riolu before her.

"Arght! Please, don't eat me!" yelled the bird pokemon in panic to the two canine pokemon.

Blue and Zoroak sweetdroped at the terrified bird pokemon. Blue tried to calm down the little bird , saying that they will not eat her. That had made the bird released those two would not eat her and with this she relaxed enough to introduce herself to the duo.

"My name is Sora the Mamepato. Sorry for hitting into you, I was learning how to fly." The little bird pokemon as she noticed that Blue was a pokemon she never seen before in the Lost Forest, " By the way, what kind of pokemon are you?"

"Oh, I am a riolu."Blue said to the bird pokemon, smiling. "My name is Blue."

"A riolu? I heard about you, I think my father saw your kind once when he flew to Sinnon for the winter." Sora commented as she remembers all the trips that her parents. " Oh yeah, I need return to my nest!"

The little bird pokemon flap her wings, she fly a few centimeters only to fall in the ground again. Sora whined in pain as Blue and Zoroark sweetdropped at the bird's situation.

"Eerr…. Mommy, do you mind if I take her to her back to her nest?" Blue asked to his mother.

Zoroark blinked at Blue's request. She really didn't want leave her child with a bird that can't fly yet, but she saw the determination in his eyes. The sighted before her eyes have softened and petting his head.

"Alright Blue, but I want you back to the lair before dusk."

Blue smiled as he hugs his mother, thanking her for letting him taking Sora back to her nest. He promised he would be back home before dusk.

At the woods, Blue and Sora talked to each other. Blue was happy that he finally made a new friend, and he thought Sora was very cool. He liked how the bird talked about the trips her parents made for the great immigration they do every winter and only returning to the spring. And she also told him how much she was eager to do the great immigration with her parents when the winter comes. They finally arrived at Sora's tree. The Kenhorou couple thanked Blue for taking their daughter safety back to the nest. Sora waved goodbye to Blue and they would play tomorrow at the fields. Blue smiled as he walked off to go back to his lair.

On his way back, Blue's path was blocked by a yellow, bipedal, mustelid-like Pokemon, with round ears, red eyes, round black 'eyebrows,' and pink nose with a whisker on each side. Its red arms look similar to flared sleeves, and the paws are yellow. The creature was a Kojofu.

"So you're the riolu I heard about?" the mustelid-like Pokemon said, smiking. Then he appointed his finger to Blue, "I challenge you to a fight!"

Blue sweetdropped. Why that guy was challenging him? He doesn't even know him. Besides, he was just a few days old. He wasn't ready to fight yet.

"I am not fighting with you" Blue said to the other pokemon.

The mustelid-like Pokémon fell in the ground; he didn't expect the other fighting pokemon refusing his challenge.

"What the heck?" Yelled kojofu furious! " It was you suppose to say 'yes, I accept your challenge!' and making a fighting pose! You weren't suppose to refusing it!"

"Why would I accept your challenge? I am just a few days old…." Blue muttered, he just want go home already.

"Hey, even a few days old, you're still know some fighting moves." Kujofu said as he crossed his front limps, prideful. "After I hatched, I did know some fighting moves like force palm and jump kick."

Kojofu blinked as he noticed Blue was walking off, ignoring him. An angry vein appeared in his forehead. He doesn't like to be ignored. Blue covered his ears with his paws as he tried to ignore the mustelid-like Pokemon's begging to accept his challenge. But his patience was in the limit, already getting annoyed at Kojofu's begging.

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU, GARY! I WILL NOT FIGHT YOU!" Blue shouted very angry and annoyed.

Kojofu blinked in confused when Blue called him Gary.

"Why did you call me Gary?"

It was now Blue's turn to be confused. Why did he call him Gary? For some reason he feel somewhat melancholic with the name Gary. Then, the mustelid-like Pokemon was holding his hands, with shine in his eyes.

" I love the name Gary. From now on you can call me Gary. What's the name of my honorable rival?" now the new named Gary asked to Blue.

"It's Blue….."Blue said a little confused with the odd changing of behavior of the weird Kojofu

"Blue, for giving me a name, you don't need fight with me today." The Kojofu now named Gary said all happy. Blue got a bigger sweetdrop on his head "we can always challenge each other for another day. Bye bye."

With this, mustelid-like Pokemon walks off all happy, leaving a very confused Blue behind. Blue groaned as he puts his faces in his paws. The last thing he needed was a cazy rival!

To be continue it.

AN: I hope you have liked this chapter. This chapter was only to introduce the riolu's name and his two new Unova/Isshum pokemon friends: Sora the mamepato and now Gary- the Kojofu. As you can see, Blue is already starting to have some stuff from his past life, and the first thing was naming his new rival Gary.

Next chapter we will see the 3 friends playing on the fields and an unexpected pokemon will show up to see the little riolu in there.


	3. Chapter 3

The journey  
By Belletiger  
Chapter 3- Loss

It has been 3 months since Blue met his new friends Sora the mamepato and Gary the Kojofu. Blue likes Sora; beside she being very kind, she also likes to share her barriers with them. Gary was also cool, as long he was not challenging him all day. Really, another day they had a brawling contest which they had their mothers to interfere and grounded them for accidentally destroying Ishizumai's house.

In the next morning, Blue and Gary used some vines and twigs to make a rod to fishing some food while Sora was training with her parents to fly better and to be prepared for the great immigration since the winter was almost coming and the leaves of the threes are already falling and having a brownish color, substituting the green color.

Blue yawed. It was not of the boredom from the finishing, a couple of days ago he was having odd dreams, he could hear voices but he could not see who belonged to those voices but somehow he was familiar to them. The only ones who knew about his dreams were Sora and Gary. Blue didn't tell his dreams to his mother because he didn't want to worry her.

"Still having those dreams?" Gary asked to his friend.

"yeah…." Blue yawed "I dunno why I keep those weird dreams. I heard voices but I can't see who those voices belong to."'

"Why don't you see Flora? She might help you with those dreams." Gary said to his rival.

"The dream eater? Nah, no thanks. I don't want she telling to my mother or someone else."

Flora was a munna that lives at the Lost forest. She likes to help pokemon who have sleeping problems, especially with nightmares. But Blue's case is not really nightmares. The blue dog pokemon decided to change the subject.

"So, what are you going to do for the winter, Gary?" Blue asked " This is will be our first winter and I know Sora will be very fair away with her parents and the other bird pokemon from the forest. We won't see her until the spring."

"Dude, I will not see you either until the spring." Gary said as Blue blinked confused " My mother and I will hibernate and we will only wake up when the springs comes out. "

"Wait! Are you telling me I will be alone for all winter?" Blue was totally shocked. How come Gary only tells him now?

"Sorry Blue," Gary said with an apologize look "But in the winter it will be only you and your mother."

Blue sighted, he can't believe he will be alone in his first winter. Then he and Gary pulled their road at same time, only to find out they had just fished a pair of old boots.

Some weeks later, the snow already had fall, covering Lost forest in white. Sora and her group already left to sinnoh to pass the winter there while Gary and his mother ready fell asleep in heir den. Zoroark used her mane to keep Blue warm. Like every winter, finding food was hard and Zoroark had to look all forest some frozen berries and some pokemon to hunt to feed themselves. Zoroark and Blue were eating a mirihog that Zoroark hunted. Then, Zoroark felt a presence, they were not alone.

"Momma?" Blue noticed his mother odd behavior.

Zoroark had no time as she took her pup in her arms and jumped away as darts hit the ground where they were a second ago. Zoroark growled as two human ; a male and a female wearing an odd uniform.

"So the rumors were really right." the male said, "there's a really zoroark with a riolu"

"You can have zoroark, I will have that riolu."

Zoroark growled as she run off with Blue in her wamrs. The dark fox pokemon could hear the howlings of a pack of murando. This was real bad; while she could fool the humans with her illusions, she can't fool a pack of murando because they can still smell her scent. Zoroark found a hole in a top of a tree, most likely made by a bird pokemon. She climbed the tree and she noticed no one was inside of the hole. She sighted in relief; it was one of the few times that Zorark was thankful for the birds immigrate to Sinnoh for winter. The hollow was big enough to Blue to be hidden.

"Blue, stay here." Zoroark said as she putted Blue inside of the hole.

"But Momma, what about you?" Blue asked, worried about his mother safety.

"Don't worry about me, Blue." Zoroark said softly "please, stay quiet and do not get out for any reason until I return."

"But momma…" stared Blue as Zoroark softly petted his head.

"I'm sorry, Blue…"

Blue's eyes widen horrified when he remembered the last dream he had. The dream had a lot of blood and he could see a bloody hand petting a strange yellow mouse with red checks, saying almost the same thing that his mother just said. Before Blue could say anything else, Zoroark hits his head, making him falling unconscious.

XXX

Blue groaned in pain as he rubbed his head, right in the spot where his mother had hit him. He tried to remember why his mother had hit him. He gasped in horror when he remembered the human and the pack of murando following them,

"Momma!"

Blue quickly got out from the hole. He forgot he was in the top of a tree, for walking so fast he slipped and fell in the ground. Luckily the snow had softened his fall. But that didn't matter for Blue now. His main concern was his mother. He stared to look for his mother, calling for her several times around the forest but without any success.

But he didn't give up, even with the snow already starting falling. He was freezing, scared and alone. He was sobbing and asking where his mother was. Then, he gasped in surprised when he saw a big figure before him. It was stag-like quadruped Pokémon, aqua-blue in coloration. Its yellow horns somewhat resemble thunderbolts. Its snout is a little lighter blue than its fur. Blue recognized the pokemon before him, it was Cobalon; one of the legendary fighting pokemon. He was just like how his mother had described him. But what he was doing there?

"You mother can't be with you anymore." The legendary pokemon said.

Blue eyes widen in horror. No, that can't be true, his mother couldn't be gone. He fell in his kneed as he stared to sob. He was now alone without his mother.

"You mother asked me to take care of you if something happens to her." Colabon said to the small pokemon.

Blue didn't look like he heard the pokemon. Colabon cant blame him; losing his mother in such young age was very hard.

"Come young one. I will take you to your new home."

Blue didn't say anything, only nodded to the legendary pokemon as he started to follow him. Blue looked behind for a last time his home forest, it would take a while until would be able to return. Blue gritted his teeth; he would never forgive the human for taking his mother away from him.

To be continue

AN: I know the chapter was sad, it was necessary to the story go on. Next chapter we will see the baby pokemon finally growing up and staring their own jorney. If anyone want to see any pokemon from B&W games, you're welcome to suggest anything.

Ah, I am looking for a beat-writer. if anyone is interested, please send me a PM ^^


	4. Chapter 4

The Journey  
Chapter 4- Lucario  
By Belletiger

"Blah blah"- human speech

"( blah blah)"- pokemon speech

000

A young 14 years old girl was groaning as she was checking her map, looking for a way out of the forest. She was there for about 3 dammed days! She wanted to challenge the gym leader of Sannyou City before her childhood friends Bel and Cheren do it.

"Oshawott?"

A white blue otter creature was on the girl's shoulder, looking at the map on the girl's hand.

"I know, Oshawott. We're been here in this forest for 3 days. I guess I can't read maps well as I thought. We might ask for directions."

The girl laughed very embarrassed as her starter pokemon just dropped her head in shame. Really, sometimes her trainer can be hopeless. She still wondered how she ended up with a trainer with a bad sense of direction.

"Are you two lost?"

The girl and the pokemon yelped as they quickly turned around. They saw a young boy, almost in the same as the girl. He had a black hair tied in a tiny ponytail, he was wearing a blue jacket, light yellow shirt , blue pants and black boots. But what did caught the girl's attention on this boy was he had red eyes.

"Don't scare us like this! You almost gave us a heart attack!" the girl shouted at the boy.

"Osha osha!" Oshawott snapped along with her trainer

The boy just chucked as he puts his hand in a defensive sign to the angry girl and her pokemon. Then, their stomachs growled. The girl's check become red as she scratched the back in her head very embarrassed.

XXX

The girl was cooking something while Oshawott was eating some pokemon food. The boy was sitting in a big rock near a river, in a meditation pose. The girl looked at her pokemon before turning off the fire.

"Oshawott, can you call the boy for me, please? The food is ready." The girl said, smiling to her pokemon.

Oshawott smiled as she nodded to her trainer. She went to the river to call out for the boy. Then the pokemon blinked confused. While she could see it was a human boy sitting on the rock, but the reflection in the water was showing something else. Before Oshawott could do anything, the boy looked at the pokemon , smiling as he made a sign to be quiet. The boy went to the table where the girl was serving their food.

"Ah, by the way, I never told you my name. My name is Clara White." The girl said, introducing herself to the boy. "What yours?"

"My name is Blue." Said the boy smiling.

After their meal, Blue was showing to Clara the way to the of Sannyou City. Clara noticed her pokemon's behavior was a little odd. She wondered what happened to her pokemon to act like this. The trio finally got out of the forest as they could see of Sannyou City at the horizon. The girl never was so happy to see the sight of the city. The girl and her oshawott ran towards to the city but they noticed Blue was not following them.

"Blue? You will not coming?" Clara asked.

"No."Blue said as she shocked his head. "I have other stuff to do. I may see you around."

With this, Blue turned around and went to the other direction. Clara and her pokemon blinked confused before they went to their way to Sannyou City. Oshawott looked at the boy for a last time before they walked off to their own ways. She knew Blue is not what he seems.

XXX

At pokemon center, Clara had met her friend Bel in there. Bel was very eager when Clara mentioned about a mysterious boy who helped her in the forest. Like any girl, Bel soon asked to her friend if the mysterious boy was a cutie. While their trainers were talking, Oshawott and Tepig were eating their pokemon food while they were talking about the mysterious boy at the forest.

"(Wait! Are you saying that boy is not a human?)" Tepig asked to Oshawott, surprised.

The sea otter pokemon nodded to him.

"(Yeah. I could see he was a human boy but his reflection….. it showed something different.)"

Tepid thought for a moment; in the way Oshawott was describing the boy and the odd reflection, the fire pig pokemon deduced that what Oshawott saw was a zoroark in disguise. Oshawott blinked as Tepig explained that Zoroarks are masters of illusion and they can easily fool human and pokemon alike. Oshawott nodded ; what Tepig makes absolute sense , the boy might be a zoroark, but, she was sure the relection showed a blue pokemon. Zoroak was a black pokemon. Before Oshawott could say something else, they heard Clara yelped.

"No way! You can't force me into this!" Clara said as she crossed her arms to Bel.

"Please Clara! You're the only one I can trust into this!"Bel said to Clara

"When I say no, it's no!"

XXX

"I hate you Bel." Clara muttered darkly to her childhood friend

Clara wondered how Bel's puppy's eyes can convince her to do anything that Bel wants. Luckily their pokemon are inside of their own pokeball. They were right now at the abandoned Site of Dreams facility. They heard about there was a munna and Bel wanted to capture it. Of course, she din't wanted to the facility by herself and asking Clara to come along with her.

"Come back you stupid thing!"

The girls startled as they heard an angry male voice. They went to where the voice came from. They gasped when they saw two men wearing a white and blue oufit with a hood, something similar to the mediaval knights used to wear. They could see a they trying to caputure a wounded and terrified little munna. Clara couldn't stand to see the poor thing being scared and she knew those people are no good.

"Hey! Leave this munna alone!" shouted Clara, coming out from the hiding place.

The two men turned around and they saw Clara glaring at them. They smirked, they knew that girl was just a rookie trainer and dealing with her would be easy. Bel went to Clara's side to help her to deal with those meanings. Before they could get their pokemon out of their pokeballs, they heard a strange noise as everything went dark. They didn't know what was happening in there. Suddenly before them showed up a giant pale-green, snake-like Pokémon. Clara recognized the pokemon right away; it was a Jalorda the final evolved form of Snivy. Jalorda hissed angry at the humans. The giant Jalorda put enough force to tacked the two evil men straight upward. The evil men screams echoed out as he was sent flying straight into the skies as they disappeared through the stratosphere, a star twinkled at the area they vanished. Jarlorda glared at Clara and Bel and hissed angrily at them. What the girls do? They simplify fainted.

XXX

"Mun munna ? "

Clara groaned as she saw Munna was floating beside her. She quickly got up as she looked around for any sign of those evil man or that giant jarloda either. She noticed she was in a room of the pokemon center with Bel lying.

"Ah, you're awake."

Clara saw Nurse Joy coming in the room. Joy explained that she found them outside of the pokemon center with Munna. Clara noticed that Munna's wound were healed as Joy said as soon Munna was healed, she never left her side. Clara was surprised that Munna leber left her side as she hugged the small psych pokeon.

"you wanna come with me, Munna?"

"Munna munna!"said the small pokemon happily.

Clara smiled as she took her pokeball and puts Munna inside of it. She was happy that Munna was in her team, but something was bothering her; if that giant Jalorda was real or not.

XXX

At the Site of Dreams facility a musharna was looking at the direction of the city. She was happy that her child was ok and she found a wonderful human to be her trainer.

"I still don't know why you let her go with that human, Flora." A voice said behind of musharna. "I thought you just wanted let your child go to the human nurse for healing and not following that human girl."

"(That was her wish, and I will respect her decision. Beside you said her aura was not evil)" Musharna said she turned around. "( you've changed since the last time.)"

Before her there was a bipedal, jackal-like Pokémon. Its forepaws are black and have one white spike on each arm on the upper-side of its wrists. In addition, there's a third spike on its chest. The creature also has a furry yellow torso, and its thighs are in the shape of what looks like blue shorts. Also, the pokemon stands on the balls of its feet, rather than on its entire foot. The pokemon was lucario the aura pokemon.

"It's been 4 seasons. Its natural I evolve after all this time, Flora." The lucario said to musharna.

"(That's not what I mean, Blue. Your personality also has changed.)"

Flora was a Munna was she met Blue when he was a little riolu at Lost Forest. After Blue was living with the legendary pokemon Colabon, she went to different ways. She evolved to Musharna and she met another male of her kind and they had an offspring.

"( I didn't know you could also use illusions like Zoroak did, Blue. You really are your mother's child.)"

Blue smirked as he said that creating illusions are not hard. He figured out a way to use to use his aura to create Illusions just like her mother did. But his illusions are not as perfect as his mother since he can't fool mirrors or any reflecting surface that show his true form.

"After learning illusion technique, I learned how to speak human speech and then that way…" then Blue's started to change as he become the same human boy that helped Clara and her Oshawott at the forest. "…I can walk among with humans without worrying to be caught since my kind is extremely rare here."

"(Do you still have those dreams, Blue?)" Musharna asked to Blue

Blue become quiet. His strange dreams got worse after he started to live with Colabon. His dreams now were showing human people and pokemon that he had never seen before. And for some reason he kept dreaming about this small yellow creature most of the time.

"Yes, but it's not because of them I am here. " Blue said, smiling to the murshana. "I just need a little favor from you."

"(Oh, and what would that be?)"

"Can you teleport me back to Lost Forest? I want see my friends there."

To be continue.

Well, I hope you like this chapter as much as I did. We finally see Blue knowing how to use Illuions and he met the new Trainer Clara ( Aka White from the B&W games). Next chapter , Blue will see his old friends at Lost Forest. Ah, suggestions are still welcome.

Ah, one more thing, I will be going to London to pass the x-mas and new year there. No no updates for a while.

So, I wish a wonderful merry x-mas and new year to you my dear readers. ^^


	5. Chapter 5

The Journey  
Chapter 5- Reunion with old friends  
By Belletiger

"Human speech"

"( Pokemon Speech)"

An: sorry guys, I did promise I would update the story in January, but I kinda had a block writer. The updates might come out slower but I promise to not take so long to update the story. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the new chapter.

XXX

Blue smiled as he looked around Lost Forest in his true form. He really missed this place so much that he stared to remember all the adventures he had with Gary and Sora. He couldn't help but chucking when he remembered all the things that he and Gary did when they were young. He wondered if Gary and Sora had evolved like he did. Then he felt a presence of a familiar aura. He smirked as he blocked the kick of a Kojondo.

"Hallo, Gary. I see you also evolved" Blue said to his childhood friend

"(Don't go 'hallo Gary to me'!)" snapped Gary angrily at Blue "(Its been 4 seasons and you never visited us any once.)"

Gary used a thunder punch as Blue used a fire punch to block his attack. After many punches, many kicks and many aura spheres, Blue and Gary lied down in the ground, panting as they were covered of dirty and scratches. After recovered enough of his energy, Gary finally asked:

"(Why you never returned? I heard what happened to Zoroark and you being adopted by the great Cobalon. I thought I would only see you again after you learn enough to take of yourself.)

Blue sighted. He expected this kind of question since it's been almost 4 seasons he didn't see any of his friends. It was true he did evolve into lucario in the last season but couldn't return yet. He wanted to find clues about the humans who captured his mother.

"I admit I evolved last season, but I couldn't return yet because I wanted to find clues about the humans who captured my mother first."

Gary's eyes widen in surprise "(Wait a sec…I thought your mother was dead?)"

"No she is not. From what I could find, looks like those hunters sold her to some human organization named Plasma. I've deal with some members from that organization, but none of them knew my mother's whereabouts. I need your and Sora's help to find her."

Gary's eyes widen in surprise. He was really asking this? Asking help to find his mother, without any idea where she is? Gary really wanted to leave the forest and knowing the world outside but he was afraid to be captured by human since he's an evolved pokemon. Blue smiled as he tells him to not be worried about human capturing him. He just got up and shows him his human form. Gary's jaw dropped in pure sock as Blue smirked. Blue explained since he mastered his aura power, he was also able to use illusions like his mother. And using the illusion to guise himself as human, he was able to walk among the human without needing to worry about being captured. He also tells to Gary he learned how to speak human language to make his disguise perfect.

"Of course, my illusions are not perfect. I need avoid reflecting surfaces or else I they will caught." Blue said as he appointed his reflection in a lake. Needless to say Gary was speechless. Blue also tells him that he will be able to disguise him under an illusion as well, as long he's near of him all time.

"(Well Blue, you've already convinced me.)" Gary said , smirking. It will be good to be able to travel with Blue around the continent. "(But I don't think Sora will be able to come with us.)"

Blue blinked confused as he dropped off the illusion on him.

"Why?"

"(Well, I think it's better you see yourself.)"

Blue was totally surprised when he saw Sora; she was now a big and elegant kenhourou. But what he surprised most that his friends was hatching eggs; soon she will be a mother. Blue smiled as he hugs his friend, congratulating her. Sora was very happy to see her friend again. She gave an apologize look to him, since she will be unable to go with them.

"Nah, no worries Sora. The important is you staying with your chicks. A mother should be always be with her children."

Sora and Gary looked at their friends with sad eyes. They knew how hard was to Blue to be separated from his mother was very hard, especially in a young age. Sora nuzzled Blue and wishing luck for both of them. Blue thank her as he and Gary leaves the forest. Gary was surprised when Blue covers him under an illusion. He now was looking like a human, with white hair tied in a long braid, wearing a white and purple Chinese shirt with long sleeves , a pair of purple paints and black shoes. Gary was amazed with his human form as he commented this human form combines with him very well. Blue reminds Gary to be always near of him to the illusion not wearing off.

They were in their way to Shippou city as Gary asked why they were going there. Blue tells him that he heard from some pokemon there was some strange activities happening in there. This made Blue to believe the humans who took his mother are involved somehow. Along the way, Blue was teaching to Gary how to talk in human speech, which the fighter pokemon quickly learned, surprising Blue greatly. After a few days in the road, their ears picked some strange noises as their noses smell some humans and a pokemon coming down to the road. They saw a bunch of small human children riding in their tricycles. The duo saw there's a pokemon with them. And they recognized it was a yabukuron. Suddenly they stared to throw at the mudballs, which caught them off their guard.

"What the heck was that?" Gary asked as he removed the mud from his face.

The kids laughed as they went away on their tricycles. Blue glared at the kids.

"That's one of the reasons why I don't like human children." Blue muttered darkly as he tried to removed the layers of mud from his face.

Then a young woman and an elder woman came to them, to see if their alright, not knowing that Blue and Gary were pokemon disguised.

"I am so sorry!" the young woman said, bowing to them in an apologizing way. "Those children are from my kindergarten school."

After this, Gary and Blue were taken by the two woman to the daycare to clean themselves. After being cleaned, their eyes shined as they saw pokemon eggs inside of incubators. Blue felt the auras in the eggs; they were filled in love, a motherly love. The loving aura was from the elder woman.

The older woman introduces herself as the Pokémon Day Care owner, Kikuyo, as well as introducing the kindergarten teacher as her granddaughter, Yuri. After Blue and gary themselves, Yuri explains the that the Pokémon they saw earlier was a Yabukuron, and that children had found the Yabukuron in a scrap yard near the school and brought it to school one day without her permission.

"I see." Blue said , folding his arms

Yuri then explains that the children claimed the Yabukuron was crying from loneliness and they wanted to be its friend. She was very much against the Yabukuron staying as they were naturally more comfortable in trash filled environments and it would only make the school dirty. The children pleaded to let it stay, claiming they'll clean up after the Yabukuron. While Yuri argued with the children, Yabukuron releases a cloud of rancid air which causes everyone to initially cringe but the children later claim they can handle the stench. But Yuri's mind was made up as she picked up the Yabukuron and returned it to the scrap yard. She explained it was nothing personal towards the Yabukuron and returned to the schoolyard. Kikuyo explains that the morning Blue and Gary had arrived they found a large pile of scraps surrounding a large tree in the playground. Yuri explains the children and Yabukuron worked together to create what she calls a secret base.

"Really, I just wanted this issue not happening today." Kikuyo said in a wroiied tone in her voice. "You see I will get a visitor from Kanto today."

Then, they heard the doorbell rang. The older woman thought it might be her visitor as she went to the door to get the visitor inside of the daycare. Gary muttered to Blue what they should do. Blue simply said they should leave since the issue of Yabukuron and the human children was not their business and they should get to Shippou city soon.

"Ah, Professor Oak, I am happy you came here." Kikuyo said as they entered to the room . Blue frozen as he heard the name Professor Oak.

"The pleasure is mine, Mrs. Kikuyo. Please, call me Gary. Professor Oak is my grandfather." said a male voice.

Then, the human named Gary froze as he saw Blue in the room. His eyes widen in pure shock. In the same saw Blue was looking at him. For some reason he knew that human somewhere. But how? He never has see this human in his life before but yet he feels he knows him

"A-Ash?"

"What?" Blue couldn't help it. He remembered one of his dreams, the voice that was talking to him was the same one in his dream, only younger

"Ash?"

When Blue heard that name again, a wave of images appeared in his head, and it felt like if he was being pierced with a million needles. Before Gary ( Oak) could say anything, Blue pushed him aside and he runs off, Gary (Kojondo) ran after him. Mrs. Kikuyo asked to Gary ( Oak) what just happened. The elder woman blinked confused as he saw the young researcher's face being pale, like he just saw a ghost.

XXX

"What the heck was that, Blue?" Gary ( kojondo) asked worried about his friend.

Both were in their true form, somewhere in the forest. Blue was quivering as he hugged his legs. Gary (Kojondo) never had seen Blue like this before. Only one time when Blue was still a riolu and he had a terrible nightmare about pokemon fighting each other to death, with a strange pokemon with an angered aura and someone sacrificing to stop the fight.

"That human….. I know him…." Blue whispered as Gary ( Kojondo) sat beside of his friend, worried.

"What do you mean by that?"

" That human… he was in my dreams…."

"What…?"

"One of my dreams…. I saw that human only he was younger….. and he had a black pokemon with yellow rings marks….. urgh…."

Blue hugged his head as another wave of headache hit him. There was many images in his head and it felt like if he was being pierced with a million needles. Gary ( Kojondo) stared at his friend and rival worried as the young lucario collapsed, unable to hear his friends cries .

XXX

At pokemon daycare, Mrs. Kikuyo was offering to the young researcher some tea to calm him down. Gary ( Oak) was still quivering after he saw Blue at daycare.

"Young Gary, why are you like this after you saw that young boy?"the older woman asked gently to the yong researcher.

After drinking his tea and calming himself down enough, Gary ( Oak) answered to the older woman.

"That boy….. he looks like a friend of mine… a friend that passed away 4 years ago…."

When Gary ( Oak) heard about the accident, he was the first to arrive in the hospital before his grandfather and did. He was devastated when he saw Ash's corpse lying down on a table of the morgue and learning half of his body was crushed by a rock caused by a cave in. Huntress J never was caught after this and he was still hopping Ash's murder can still be caught and getting the punishment she deserves after what she did to his childhood friend. He was happy that he didn't bring Ash's Pikachu with him or else the yellow mouse pokemon would go in depression again if he had see that boy.

"I am sorry, Gary. It must have been hard for you." Yuri said to Gary.

"That's alright."Gary said, softly. "But let change of subject; I heard you have problems with your kindergarten children?

XXX

Blue groaned, he opened his eyes as he saw Gary beside him. The fight pokemon was happy to see his rival being awaken. He noticed he was a type of shelter.

"(Ah, you're awaken.)"

Blue turned his head right and saw Yabukuron. The same one that was with those children early. Blue sat down and he looked at the poison pokemon.

"Where am I?"

"(Your friend bought you here after you fainted. Don't worry, the kids will only come here tomorrow morning. We have a lot of time before they come here.) Yabukuron said, smiling to him. Then Yabukuron gave him some berries to eat. ( Here, your friend brought these to you.)"

Blue blinked confused as he saw Gary ( kojondo) sleeping in the conner of the shelter. The aura pokemon took one of the barriers and star to eat it.

"Why are you with those human children?"

Yabukuron blinked before he smiled as he answered to Blue.

"(That's because those children saved me from the solitude.)" The trash bag pokemon said to the canine fighter. (You see, I am not most popular of the pokemon. But those children find myself being cute and they adopted me. Not all human are that bad, you know?)

Blue didn't say anything. He ust stared at his berry. He still could not forgive the human for taking his mother away from him. While he was still living with Cobalon, he met Terrakion and and Virizion. They showed to Blue their dislikes for humans as well, and how they could not trust on them. But in his travels and in his dreams showed not all human were bad. And they felt in those children aura that they really liked Yabukuron. He would see himself how much those children would go for Yabukuron before he does any jugdmenet.

To be continue it…..


	6. Chapter 6

The journey  
Chapter 6- Genesect

XXX

"Hey Blue, we're here because….?"

"I wanna see how far those children would go for Yabukuron."

Blue and Garu ( Kojondo) were wachting the events of the kiderguarten school in the roof. They were not covered by any illusion since no one can see them in the roof. The pokemon could see the teacher, the daycare elder and that human named Gary Oak; the one who made Blue feeling weird by his presence.

They saw Gary( Oak) offering to talk to the children himself, explaining that he understands the children since he use to play squadron as a child himself. Yuri accepts his offer and Gary (Oak)begins to climb the pile of scraps. The children aren't happy about the intrusion and begin throwing mud balls at Gary and then cause the scraps to collapse underneath of him. They then take him hostage into their tree house.

Gary (Oak) is initially impressed by the quality of the tree house and asks if they built it by themselves. A girl explains that Yabukuron helped them build it, when one of the boys scolds her for being friendly towards their "enemy". He then introduces himself as Hirota, the leader of the squad. Gary (Oak) introduces himself . Gary (Oak) tells Hirota that he is not his enemy and he had only come to talk to the children. Hirota accepts this . Gary (Oak) was pleased to see how much the children love Yabukuron despite its lack of popularity to most people.

Gary ( Oak) tells the children that they should apologize to their teacher. Hirota disagrees claiming Yuri was at fault for wanting to get rid of Yabukuron for releasing bad smelling air. Gary ( Oak) strongly disagrees but Hirota is determined to think the alternative. Gary ( Oak) tells Hirota that he is a good friend to Yabukuron, when something suddenly appears from the ground below. The dust clears to reveal a sandile. The sandile unleashes a Stone Edge at them. Gary ( Oak) tells the children to run as the Stone Edge hits the ground surrounding Gary ( Oak). The kids start throwing mud at the sandile who angrily attacks them with yet another Stone Edge. Yabukuron defends the children with a powerful Toxic Spikes which the sandile steps on, stunning it. Gary ( Oak) throws his pokeball and released his Umbreon. Umbreon uses Iron Tail, followed by Yabukuron using Sludge Bomb, which sends the Sandile flying. Gary ( Oak) and the kids then celebrate their victory as Yuri decides to take matters into her own hands.

Yuri scolds Gary ( Oak) for becoming friends with the kids rather than getting them to behave. Yuri asks the kids just how long they're going to remain barricaded in the scrap, which Hirota answers they will do until she accepts Yabukuron. Yuri still will not allow the Yabukuron to stay which v tells her to at least listen to her students before making a decision. However, Yuri's mind is made up and she claims that the school is her responsibility. Gary ( Oak) claims the school belongs to the children as well, but Yuri responds that the children are merely her responsibility along with the school and decides to force the Yabukuron to leave. She calls out her Deerling, and Gary ( Oak) offers to defends the children by challenging Yuri with Umbreon.

Deerling attacks first with a Tackle that hits Umbreon, who then retaliates with a shadowball. It misses and Deerling goes for another Tackle, which also misses and causes the Pokémon to crash into some scraps. However Kikuyo orders the Deerling to not move as it would cause the scraps to collapse if it were to do so. Gary ( Oak) tells the children to get away as he and Umbreon go to help Shikijika hold the scraps up. The rest of the scraps begin to lose their balance, and Kikuyo jump down to help get the children to safety. Yuri orders Hirota to move to a safe location, when he refuses to leave Yabukuron. Suddenly a large bookcase almost falls on Hirota, until Yuri jump behind him and takes the hit for the child. Yabukuron is touched by everyone helping keep him and the kids safe, who then helps by blasting away the scrap with a Sludge Bomb before it could fall. While this saved everyone, it made a huge mess of the playground. Yuri has a change of heart towards Yabukuron, as it saves everyone from impending danger.

With tears in their eyes, the children then apologize to their teacher. She too apologizes for not listening to them before, and Gary ( Oak) tells her just how much Yabukuron means to the children and asks her to reconsider it staying. She then smiles and turns to Yabukuron, asking it to please bear with her at the school. The children are overjoyed and run over to give Yabukuron a group hug. Kikuyo claims that once Yabukuron befriends someone, it will stop expelling bad smells. Gary ( Oak) asks if she knew this fact all along, as Iris argues that she could have told Yuri that from the beginning. But Kikuyo claims that with both Pokémon and children, a teacher must learn how to raise them each of them properly on your own, and it would be too easy to simply tell Yuri what to do.

Blue couldn't help but chuck. He really liked how the things end up for Yabukuron and the children. He turned to his friend Gary ( kujondo) and said they should leave as the fighting pokemon nods to him. On the road to Shippu city, Gary ( Kujondo) and Blue were in their human disguise as they talked about the events that happened at the school. Gary ( Kujondo) was shocked when Blue tells him that not all human are bad. Then, Gary ( Kujondo) asks him if he wants to talk to that human Gary Oak. Blue thought for a moment: that human, Gary Oak makes him feel something missing in him, which Blue can't figure out the reason for that and why he feels he so…. nostalgic around him.

"No, it's better not." Blue said, shocking Gary ( Kujondo)

"What? Why that?"

"Just because that human has to do with those dreams I have and having the same name I gave you when we first met, that doesn't involve my mother. I am in this journey to find those humans who have my mother. That's all."

Gary ( Kojondo) sighted as he shocked his head in shame. He knew that Blue was in this journey because he wants finds his mother and he even accepted to help him in this quest. But He also worried about Blue's dreams. They are becoming more frequent each day and he once caught Blue trashing in his sleep, shouting to stop something. And now with this Gary oak fella, he feels he has something to do with Blue's odd dreams, even if they never met before yesterday. Gary ( Kojundo) groaned. The mysterious Blue's dreams always gave him headache. He just hoped that the next time they find something to do with with Blue's dreams they will not miss the opportunity and Blue's pride does not get in the way.

XXX

Somewhere in a forest, Clara was smiling at the 2nd badge she got from Lenora from Nacrene City. She was so happy, even her friend Bell was jealous because she only got one badge. She smiled as she wachted her pokemon team eating their meal: Oshawott, Pidove, Munna, and Lillipup. Each of them were getting along with each other. Clara returned her attention to Unova's map, seeing where the next gym was.

"Hum…. From what I can see, the closest one is at Castelia city…." Mutered Clara as she closed the map and put back in her bag. Then, she took a towel and a swimming outfit before looking at her pokemon.

"Guys, I will bath at the lake, ok? Stay here in the camp."

"Osha Osha." Oshawott said, saving to her trainer, in a way saying 'alright'.

Clara went to the lake as she looked around to make sure nobody was near. Seeing it was save, Clara changed her clothes to her swimming outfit. She sighted in relieved as the cool water touched her skin. She starts to wash herself when she suddenly heard a noise. She gets startled as she started to look around

"Oshawott? Guys…?"

She turned around and she saw a creature she never saw before. It was tall; its head looked like a UFO, with two large eyes and a small mouth. Its body is similar to a Scizor, but more articulate. And it had a type of anon on the back. Clara was afraid, staring at the unknown pokemon. She didn't know what to do. The unknown pokemon looked at her, he didn't move any itch.

"Cla-ra…"

Clara's eyes widen in pure shock when she heard that pokemon saying her name. How did it know her? Before she could get closer, she heard her pokemon calling for her.

"Osha osha!"

Clara turned her right and she saw her Oshawott calling for her. When she turned back, she saw that uknow pokemon had gone. Oshawott swan to towards Clara and she looked at her trainer with a concern look in her eyes.

"I am ok, Oshawott, I am ok." Clara said as she hugged her pokemon. But in the deep down, she was scared. How that uknow pokemon knew her name. The young trainer has a feeling that was not the last time she will see that pokemon.

XXX

At an uknow place, the pokemon looked very jealous of that Oshawott in Clara's arms. How he wished Clara could hug him like she was doing to her pokemon. Then, he heard a groan behind him. When he turned arund, he saw several scientists in the ground, covered by blood. He went towards to the one who was still alive.

"W-Why Genesect? We created you…."

The pokemon named Genesect just looked at the foolish before he crushed his heart with his claw.

" Because you separated Clara from me. And you made her forget about me…"

To be continued.

What do you think about this chapter? I hope you liked, especially with Gary and the pokemon Genesect in this chapter. How Genesect knows Clara? Well, you have to keep reading to find out. Ah, by the way, I plan to add Misty in the story, but I have some difficulties on how to do that. Can anyone give me suggestions how to introduce her in the story?


	7. Chapter 7

The Journey  
Chapter 7- N  
By: Belletiger

"Blah blah"- human speech

"( blah blah)"- pokemon speech

Gary (o)- Gary Oak  
Gary(K) -kujondo

XXX

Blue was in really bad mood. The reason? Well, he found out that the strange activates that were happening at Nacrene's city was all because of a little Yamask that had lost its mask and making all that fuss to recover it. The human named Lenora had came to the museum to fix the mess that her husband had caused accidentally. Gary was feeling a little uncomfortable with Blue's bad mood. He might can't read or see aura like Blue does, but he could 'see' that Blue had a dark aura around him.

"Blue….. your aura is dark," Gary

"Really? How can you see that Mr. Aura Reader?"muttered Blue darkly.

Gary sighted, Blue's bad mood was really giving him headaches. At least his friend was following the advice of that little Yamask to go to Ninbasa City. The little pokemon told them Nimbasa City was the most populous city in the Unova region and they could find clues what they were looking for in there. He didn't know why but he feels something big will happen in this city.

XXX

At a pokemon center, Gary Oak was in the cafeteria white Nurse Joy was healing his pokemon. But his mind was in another place. He was still thinking about that boy, Blue. He could swear Blue was Ash's slipped image, except for those red eyes. But he wondered why that young boy had reacted so weird when he accidentally called him Ash. Gary Oak sighted as he took out from his pocket two pieces of a broken pokeball. He remembered Brock being the one to give him after Ash's funeral 4 years ago.

*Flashback- 4 years ago*

It was raining on the day of funeral. All Ash's friends and family already left but he stayed behind. He was all soaked but he didn't mind. He only looked at the tomb stone that has the name of his childhood and rival written in it. He still can't believe Ash died and in a very tragic way.

"Gary?"

Gary turned around and saw brok. He was dressed in a black suit, under an umbrella. The ex-Gym leader looked at him with sympathy eyes.

"Are you alright?"

"What do you think?" Gary Oak muttered darkly to the ex gym leader.

Brock couldn't blame Gary for being like this. Brock had been traveling with Ash only for 2 years while Gary had know Ash all his life before they went to their own pokemon journey. Gary does not show but he was suffering most. Then, Brock took something from his pocket and gave it to Gary. The young Oak blinked as he saw what he had in his hand; it was a piece of a pokeball. Gary's eyes widen in surprise when he recognized the piece.

"This is….."

" Ash told us once about the meaning behind of this piece of pokeball." Brock said to Gary . "You know Ash better than any one of us and I think Ash would like you keep it." With that Brock left, leaving Gary alone.

Gary closed his had as tears rolled down on his face. He promised he will treasure that piece with his life. After all, it was thanks to that broken pokeball that made Gary and Ash giving their best, proving who was the best one between them to each other. The rain stopped as Gary looked at the sky. He could see a rainbow forming in the sky as he saw a shiny bird flying trough to it.

"Ash… I promise I will never give up. And maybe someday we will meet again…. Until there, rest in peace….. my friend."

*End of Flashback*

Gary (O) sighted as he took the pieces back to his pocket as he drank some coffee. The young researcher blinked when he saw a photo in the newspaper; it was Misty Waterflower. He didn't see the gym leader of Cerulean city since Ash's funeral. From what he was reading in the newspaper, she and her sisters were going to do a water ballet at Nimbasa City and by coincidence, he was on his way to there. He thought for a moment; it might be a good opportunity to talk to her since they do not see each other for a long time. Then he heard the signal; his pokemon were already healed. Time to go to the road again.

XXX

Clara sighted as she looked at her 3rd badge in her badge case. She was happy that she got her 3rd badge and some of her pokemon team had evolved but in the deep she was still concerned. She still can't stop thinking about that unknown pokemon. For some reason that pokemon knew her name. But how? She didn't remember meeting that pokemon before.

Dewott- the evolved form of Oshawott was looked at her trainer very worried. She didn't know why her trainer was so concerned about. And lately the otter pokemon was feeling they were being watched by someone but she can't see who or what was watching them. She was so in deep in her thoughts that she didn't noticed a pokemon had just tackled her.

"Dewott! Are you ok?" Asked Clara as the otter pokemon nursed her head. The duo saw what hitted Dewott; it was a sewaddle.

"Wow, it's a sewaddle!" Clara exclaimed as she took her pokedex to see the data about sewaddle.

"_**Sewaddle: the sewing pokemon. It hides its body from natural enemies by covering its head with a leaf hood. Its leaf clothes are said to become an emergency ration when food becomes scarce."**_

Dewott growled at the bug pokemon and she drew out her double shell blade to attack it. Clara tried to stop her pokemon but the otter pokemon did not listen to her and she started to attack the bug pokemon. Sewaddle dogged the attack as it used its string shot to tie Dewott up. Clara went to help her pokemon as she glared at the bug pokemon.

"Hey! What's the big deal? We didn't do anything to you!"Clara shouted at the sewining pokemon. As she tried to remove the bounds on her poor Dewott.

"Sewaddle? Are you there?" a male voice called out.

When Clara turned around, she saw a young man coming out of the bushes. He was tall, wearing a black and white cap, white jacket, black t-shirt, light brown pants and green tennis-shoes. His skin was pale, with a long green hair tied in a pony tail and he had shiny green eyes. Green eyes meet brow eyes for the first time. Their contact was broken when Sewaddle tackled Clara's head and running off. Clara glared to the direction where the little bug pokemon had run off.

"What's its problem? I didn't do anything to that little guy."

"Maybe we accidentally entered in its territory? It also has attacked me without reason."

The green haired man offered his hand to help Clara to get up. The young girl glady accepted his hand to get up. Clara looked the young green haired man. For some reason she feel that young man was familiar to her.

"Have we met before?" Clara asked

The young man blinked as he looked at Clara with more attention. He also feels he had met her somewhere. Before he could say anything, both their stomachs growled very loudly. Clara and the young man blushed very embarrassed.

"Heheh, would you like to lunch with us?" Clara asked very embarrassed.

Clara prepared the food while the young man was helping her with the pokemon food. The young man had introduced himself as N. Clara was a bit confused, at first she thought his name was 'Anne', but he soon fixed that his name was just N. Clara took out her pokemon Dewott, Tranquill Herdier and Munna. N looked at her pokemon team and he noticed they were all healthy and very deeply cared. N also noticed her pokemon were very happy, which made N also happy. Then he took out his pokemon team. They were a Zoroak, a zorua, a Krokorok, Darmanitan and a Carrascosta. Clara was amazed when she saw Zoroark and zorua as N tells her they were mother and child. Darmanitan looked at the girl carefully before smiling and giving her a bear hug. N and the other pokemon were totally surprised ( especially N). It took a few minutes for N freeing Clara from the fire pokemon's hug.

"I am sorry. I dunno what happened." N apologized. "Darmanitan never reacted like this around of strangers."

Clara looked at Darmanitan who was still smiling at her. For some strange reason, the pokemon looked at her as if he had met an old friend after a long time. Suddenly an image of a young boy with a little Darumaka in his arms appeared in her mind. She could not see the face of the boy as Clara felt a strong headache before she fainted in N's arm; unable to hear his calls.

XXX

"Dewott…." Dewott whimpered as N smiled at him.

"Do not worry Dewott." N said to the otter pokemon. "I she's alright. She will be fine in the morning. Why don't you sleep with the others? I will take care of her."

Dewott didn't like the idea of being away of her trainer but she knew that N had a good character and will take care of her. She need gets answers from that Darmanitan. Dewott went where the other pokemon were and she could see her conrades in a circle with N's pokemon. They also want answers as well.

"( Ok, now that Dewott is here let's start to talk.)" Herdier said to the group. "(why did you hug our trainer?)"

"( why can't I hug an old friend that I haven't see for a long time?)" asked Darmanitan to the dog pokemon.

Krokorok blinked in surprise when he mentioned that. Then, he released something.

( wait! Darmanitan don't tell me she…")

(Yep! She's our little Clara.) Darmanitan happily said to his friend.

( Excuse me, but how did you know our Trainer? ) Tranquill asked interested. The bird pokemon wanted to know why these pokemon knew their trainer.

"(I don't what you talking about.) Comented Zoroak to the fire pokemon. ( How could you know the girl? Master N looks like he never seen this girl before.)

Then, Darmanitan, Krokorok and Carrascosta made sad faces. They could see there was sadness and regrets in their hearts. Something real bad must have happened to make them feeling like this.

"(That's right Zoroak. You were not there when that happened.)" The ancient turtle pokemon said to the dark fox pokemon.

( W-What happened?)" Dewott asked, being afraid of the answer.

Darmanitan sighted. He didn't like to remember 'that day'. The day where was a blood bath , a pokemon in rampage and two friends being separated.

"( That day… N and Clara were friends but…. because of an incident, Clara almost lost her life and N's father forced Clara's father using Gothilelle erasing N and Clara's me memories.)"

To be continue.

Next chapter: At Nimbasa city we will have a water ballet show, a Ferris wheel date and a rampaging pokemon.

Please, review. I wana know your opinion about the story . your reviews make me writing faster. And suggestions are welcome ^^


	8. Chapter 8

The Journey  
Chapter 8- Ferris wheel

Gary( O)- Gary Oak human

Gary (M)- Mienshao

(blah blah blah)- pokemon speech

"blah blah blah"- human speech

XXX

Blue and Gary (M) were using two large sticks to support themselves as they crossed the sandy rote 4. Crossing the desert wasn't any fun for both of them. Blue couldn't use illusions on both of them to save energy as they had to face sand storms and some wild pokemon. And a little sandile had dared to bit his tail. When the entry of Nimbasa City came to the view, they hugged each other and started to cry.

"We did ! We did Blue!

"I know! We never going to cross into a desert ever again!"

Blue used his illusions to disguise themselves, that way they entered to the city without any problems. They went to a woody area at rote 5, away from human sight to bath themselves in a river to get rid all the sand on their bodies. Gary sighted in relief as the cold water touched his body.

"Ah…. That was very good." Then Gary(M) looked at Blue. The aura pokemon was starting something in a tree. "Bue?"

The martial artist pokemon went towards Blue and saw what the aura pokemon was starting at. It was a poster in the tree. The poster showed some swanna and a girl dressed in white, she had a short orange hair and blue eyes. " Blue?"

Blue couldn't hear his friend's voice. In his mind he could see the girl in the poster, only younger and holding in her arms a baby blue pokemon he never had seen before. She was also yelling something about a broken bike. Blue was holding his head as he felt a strong headache.

"Blue, don't tell me this girl has also to do with your dreams?" Gary (M) asked. He remembered Blue had a similar reaction when they saw that human named Gary Oak.

Blue's silent was enough answer to him.

"We should look for her." Gary (M) said to his friend

"What? No way Gary. You know we're in this city because I want find clues about my mother."

"Can't we just go there to see what those people have to do with your dreams?"

"My mother comes first!"

"You mental health is also important!"

The next second Blue and Gary (M) start to fight each other. Whenever they had a disagreed about something, they always resolve trough fights ever since they were little. Of course because they used some of their powerful attacks, it attracted attention on some people who were around at the area.

"Hey what's going on there?"

"Wow look, it's a mienshao! But who's that blue pokemon?"

"That's a Lucario! Holy crap, that's a real rare pokemon!"

"Stay away , I will caught both of them!"

That's when Gary ( M) and Blue used their sand attack on the people and start to run off back to the city. They do not wish to be caught by humans.

XXX

Clara and N were in the front of pokemon center. Clara thanked N for taking care of her and helping her to cross the desert and getting herself a new friend; a krokorok. N just smiled at her.

"No problem Clara. It was good to have a company of a person who loves pokemon as much as I do." N Smiled.

Clara smiled back. Thought she met this person only a few days ago, she felt she had met him a long time ago. And she even had dreams about a boy with green hair which she was sure it was N as a child. Then, she saw her krokorok and N's holding their hands and looking at each other with passionate eyes and tears in their eyes. N and Clara sweetdrop.

"I think we have a problem here." Clara said to N

"In need. Looks like your female Krokorok and my male krokorok friend have feelings for each other."N said "They are in love."

Clara looked at the couple pokemon. She really do not wish to separate them, but she need her krokorok to beat the gym leader of Nimbasa City since she uses electric type. She closed her eyes as she starts to come up for a solution for this issue.

"Hey N, how long do you plan to stay in the city?"

"Why do you ask?" N Asked curious to Clara.

"You see, I don't want separate these two. They are really in love. How about after my gym battle tomorrow we can released them back to the desert? That way they can be together."

N looked at her surprised. She really was serious on releasing her krokorok just to be with his? N couldn't help but smile. Clara was in need a very especial person. For some reason, he feels comfortable around Clara, as if he was with an old friend all this time. Even his oldest pokemon feel comfortable with her , enough to hug her; something his Darmanitan never does with strangers.

"Clara, in the ending of noon, I want you meet me at the Ferris wheel." N said to Clara.

"Ferris Wheel?" Clara blinked confused.

N nodded to her as he appointed to a ferris wheel that could be seen from the other side of the city. N tells her that ferris wheel is the biggest one of the world and its also know as Unova's Eye. Clara had heard about this ferris wheel, it was that place where her father had asked to her mother to be his wife. She always wanted to go there to the same place her parents were. Clara nooded to N and she tells him she will meet him around of 17:00, at the Ferris wheel. N nodded as he leaves the pokemon center, saying he couldn't wait to ride on the ferriswheel with her. Clara blushes as she wachtes N leaving.

"So, who's the cutie guy?" Bell asked, suddenly appearing behind Clara.

"BELL?" the girl yelped as she quickly turned around.

"Hi Clara! It's good to see you again." Bell said as she hugs her friend. "Now tell me, who's the cutie? Is he your boyfriend?"

"What? N is not my boy friend! Where did you get this idea?" Clara face was all red, being embarrassed and being angry at her childhood friend.

Bell blinked her eyes, confused.

"Your boyfriend's name is Anne?"

"Its not Anne, its N, just N! And he is not my boyfriend!"

"Who's your boyfriend?" a male voice asked behind them.

Suddenly both the girls feel chills in their spines. They turned around and saw their male childhood friend Cheren standing there, with a black aura around him. Clara and Bell sweet drop as they looked a little scared of their childhood friend, especially the dark glare he was giving to them.

XXX

At the Musical station, Misty was helping the people to prepare everything for the show that would be held tomorrow. Misty was now 14 years old, she still has a short hair but she doesn't tie it in a small pony tail anymore and she now looked more mature ( think about Misty in the heartgold soulsilver games).

"Miss Waterflower, where should I put these stuffs?" a man that was caring a box asked to Misty.

"You should leave these stuffs at the camarim."

Misty still works as gym leader, but after Ash's death, she went into a depression which she was forced to take medication. Her older sisters became very worried about her, that's when they introduced her to the pokemon musical. Because of the musicals, it helped Misty to go trought her depression and the musical The Swanna princess is the first musical she was wrote and it will be the first time the play will be shown at Unova.

"Miss Waterflower?" a secretary woman called her "you have a visitor."

"A visitor?"Misty blinked surprised. She does not know anyone in Unova. "Who?"

Then, her eyes widen in surprise when she saw Gary standing in the door way. Gary (O) only smiled softly to her as he walked towards her.

"G-Gary…..?"

"Hey Misty." Gary (O) said, greeting her. "It's been a while. I didn't see you since….."

"…..Since Ash's funeral….."Misty whispered. Her eyes were hidden by her locks. She didn't want show him sadness in her eyes.

Gary (O) scratched the back of his neck, not knowing what to do. Ash was always a sensitive subject for both of them since he was their closer friend. Gary (O) didn't know Misty that well, but he always knew she had a crush on his childhood friend. And of course, Ash always was clueless about the girl's feelings for him. He thought the best to avoid talking to her about the guy he meet that looked like very much their deceased friend for her sake.

"Would you like to drink something?"

XXX

Blue was starting at the musical building , after being dragged by Gary, he finally decided to see the girl of the poster himself since she was involved with his dreams. Both Blue and Gary were in their human disguise.

"So, shall we enter?" Asked Gary ( M) to Blue.

"Why are you so interested on my dreams, Gary?"Blue as he looked at his childhood friend. "They are just dream, nothing more"

Gary( M) sighted as he looked at Blue with serious eye. Gary ( M) tells that he believes that Blue's dream were more than dreams, but memories. Memories of his past life. Blue looked confused as Gary(M) tells him that he mentioned his dreams to Flora, before she went to the Dream Site, and the dream eater pokemon told him that Blue dreams could be memories of his past life. Blue only looked at his friend with a blank face.

"That was the most ridiculous thing I ever heard." Muttered Blue to his friend.

"well, If it's ridiculous, so why did you run off when that dude from the daycare called you Ash?"

Now Blue was quiet as he didn't know what to say. True to be told, he felt he knew that human from the daycare but he was too afraid to find out. In the same way he was also afraid to see this girl with orange hair. Gary ( M) only looked at Blue with sympathy, saying whatever they will find out the meaning behind of Blue dreams, he will be always by his side, no matter what. Blue only smiled to his friend, thanking him for supporting him.

"A-Ash?"

Blue blinked as he turned around and saw Gary (O) and Misty at the entrance of the Musical building. Misty's eyes were widen in surprise as she saw Blue. Except for his red eyes, he was identical to Ash.

"You both are from before, aren't you?" Gary(O) Asked, as he recognized Blue and Gary (M)'s human forms from that day at daycare.

"Y-Yeah, we are. I am Blue and this is my friend, Gary."

XXX

At the park , Misty, Gary(O) and the two disguised pokemon were in a snack bar near of Ferris wheel. Gary(O) showed a picture of Ash and his pokemon from the Orange league's hall of fame. Blue only looked at the photo with some pain in his heart. He knew those pokemon in the photo. Gary (M) was surprise that

"This is Ash, our friend."Gary(O) said. The two pokemon could see the human had sadness in his voice. "He passed away 4 years ago."

The two pokemon were quieted. From what they could see, this Ash person was a very especial friend to them. Blue still couldn't take his eyes off from the photo. For some reason he missed those pokemon, especially the small yellow mouse pokemon, thought never met any of them. Then, an image go trough his head, where he was caring the Pikachu in his arms, saying everything will be alright.

"You don't need answer if you don't want to but..." Blue bitted his lips. "…..how did you friend pass away?"

Now Gary ( M) was now surprised. Why he wanted to know about the human's death? Gary (O) bitted his lip as Misty was about to cry as the memories of the funeral played in her mind.

"He died when a rock crushed the right side of his body." Gary ( O) answered.

Blue eyes widen in pure shock. It was just like in his dream. With himself under a huge rock and surrounded by unknown people and a mysterious yellow pokemon. Could he be that deceased human? He refused to believe he was a human in the past life.

Meanwhile in the other table, Bell and Cheren were eating their snack. Bell couldn't help but to sweetdrop. Cheren was in a terrible bad mood ever since he heard Clara had a date with this N character.

"Cheren, cool off, will ya? Its just a date." Bell said to her childhood friend.

"I can't." Cheren said. "Since we were little I was always there for Clara, protecting her from lechers. And now she being attracted to a weird one."

Bell sighted. Since they were children, Cheren had always a sister complex towards Clara , especially after Clara's mother's death and she had to move with her father to some unknown place before she returning to the town, with an ugly scar on her back and having no memory how she did get it. Clara's Father, Dr. White, always were afraid on letting Clara go in her pokemon because of what happened to her, making Clara catatonic for almost an year before she returned to her old self with their help and Clara's aunt and cousin Hilbert Black.

"Actually, I am happy for Clara meeting a guy."Bell had comment. She smiled as she looked at the ferries wheel through the window of the snack bar. "Clara always was afraid having a relationship because of the ugly scar on her back."

Cheren didn't say anything. He was just quiet as he drank his soda. For Clara's sake he hopes that weirdo guy do not hurt her heart.

XXX

At the Ferris wheel, N's zorua was resting on Clara's lap, as she was petting her. N Smiled as he saw his Zorua was trusting Clara. He could see Clara was especial. As they were in the top, N decided to tell her who he really was.

"Clara.. I have to tell you something. I'm sure you won't be okay about it though.." he said with that mysterious voice of his.

"W-what is it?" she asked little confused. Zorua looked at her master with a serious look in her eyes. He will tell her who he was?

"I am the king of Team Plasma." he confirmed with a sure, proud and noble tone.

Clara's eye widen in pure shock as her jaw dropped. She didn't expected this from him.

"Requested by Ghetis, we aim to save Pokémon together. The number of Pokémon all over the world? How many are there, I wonder?"

Clara didn't really know what to reply to what he said, so she just kept quiet as Zorua went to her master's arm. N turned his gaze to me and smiled.

"Our time's over. Let's get out." he muttered and right on cue, the doors opened.

When we got out, Team Plasma grunts started scurrying our way.

"Lord N?" shouted the male grunt

"Are you safe?" shouted the female one

"Did this brat hurt you!" Clara glared at this one, ready to throw Dewoot on him,

N just smiled to his henchmen, telling them to calm down that he was alright. He just got lost on his way to Nimbasa and Clara was gentle enough to company him until they had arrived to the city. Then, N turned to attention to Clara

"Clara, I have a question to you. You love pokemon as much as I do. Do you want to join Team plasma?"

Needless to say that Clara and the Plasma grunt were shocked at N's question. Especially Clara since she view Team Plasma as troublemakers and they do more harm than helping pokemon. The male grunt glared at her.

"But sir. That brat…"

The male grunt's were wide, his mouth falling open in an attempted to speak. Though the only thing that came out of the man's mouth was a trail of blood that he coughed at Clara.

What really surprised the people in there was the claw that was protruding from the man's chest, a dark insctoid pokemon was standing behind the grunt. Clara took a step back as she recognized the creature. The pokemon's eyes were showing fury and hate. All Clara could do was cry in horror.

To be continue.

Genesetic attack, there will be a character death and a kidnapping.

Please, do not forget to leave your review. They are very important. ^^


	9. AN

AN: Sorry its not an upgrade. I am sending this AN because I update a remake of this story. I am not happy the things I wrote in this story, so I am working on a remake. Since I played all the black white series, so I finally know all the pokemon English names and the story line. And in this remake you will also see some stuff from XY games ( meaning, the future chapters I plan to add the mega pokemon). Please, check out the remake "A new Journey" which I hope you like the new version.


End file.
